The Bullet
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: Set in the end of the last episode of S3, on Montgomery's funeral. What would've happened if Castle was the shot one. [For now oneshot. Should I turn it into a story?]


_This is my first Castle fic so, yeah. I don't know if I should leave this be only a oneshot or if I should turn it into a story. It's set in the end of the last episode of S3, on Montgomery's funeral, because I've always wondered what would've happened if Castle was the shot one. R&R and most importantly - enjoy! :-) _

**The Bullet**

While Castle was listening to what Becket was saying he caught her giving him a small smile.

That's when he saw it; a sudden outburst of light from the other side of the graveyard. He knew what was coming and shoved her out of the way taking the bullet that was meant for her.

After that the chaos came.

The gunshot echoed and screams filled the place. People were running everywhere.

Ryan and Esposito ran towards the stage where he and Beckett were standing seconds ago.

In a heartbeat he was lying on the ground covered in blood, Kate leaning above him, one tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why did you do it, Castle?"

He gently brushed off her tear. A sudden outburst of pain spread all over his body, but he managed to say, "We're partners, remember?!"

She smiled, another tear falling off her eyes.

The man she was scared to love was dying in her arms and she realized she suddenly felt terrified that she might lose him too like she'd lost her mother all those years ago.

But she couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't.

Not again. Not without letting him know how she felt towards him.

"I love you, Rick!"

His eyes shut close and his head leaned helplessly on one side.

"No!" She cried loudly through tears. "Open your eyes, Castle, please open your eyes! Don't you dare to leave me!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around; it was Esposito.

"The ambulance is on its way." Ryan announced to them, hunging up the phone and they heard the sound of sirens coming closer.

Beckett choked because of the hot tears that treatened to burst out from her eyes and fall down her cheeks. She took a few gulps of air to calm down and stood up facing both Ryan and Esposito.

"I want you to find out who was the son of a bitch who shot Castle! Whoever he is, he's got something to do with my mother's case, because that bullet was meant for me."

Both men nodded, looking at her with concern.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed Castle inside.

"What about Castle?" Esposito asked Beckett, though he knew his friend a bit too well and he knew what she was going to do long before she answered him.

"I'm going with him at the hospital. Keep me updated and call me first thing when you find something about the shooter!" She said and after they both nodded she climbed up into the ambulance, taking Castle's hand in hers.

The ambulance drove off to the hospital where Castle was rushed into surgery and Beckett was left to wait alone.

After a while she heard steps and turned to look at that direction; Martha and Alexis was running towards her. Alex had tears running down her cheeks, while her grandmother was squeezing her hand tight.

"Kate, how is he?" Martha asked Becket when they finally reached her.

Her heart fell. In all the chaos she had forgotten about them, she had forgotten that risking his life to save her, he also risked loosing his family, or more precise; he risked them loosing him.

"He's still in surgery." Her voice was quiet almost like a whisper.

Martha gasped quietly, putting her hand on her mouth, while new portion of tears chocked Alexis.

They waited for about an hour when finally a doctor rushed to them.

"How is he?" Martha was the first to ask. "How's my son?"

"The bullet was stuck too close to his heart, but we managed to take it out. He's in a critical condition, but if he survives this night, he'll be ok."

All the three nodded and Alexis asked the doctor, "Where is he, can we see him?"

"Yes, you can see him, I'll take you to his room."

And he showed them the way to Castle's room.

"You go inside, I'll wait here." Beckett hurried to say.

Martha however shook her head no.

"You're coming in with us." She told Kate.

"No, I can't-"

"For Castle."

Beckett hesitated, but eventually nodded and they all walked in. Alexis rushed to her father's bed, taking his hand in hers.

"Dad, it's Alexis. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here. Grandma's here too and Beckett. Please, you've got to wake up, dad. You've got to be ok."

Alexis' words stabbed Beckett's heart and wetness rushed to her eyes again, causing her to rush out of the room. Closing the door behind herself one tear rushed down her cheek.

She slowly sat down at one of the chairs in front of Castle's room. She burried her face in her hands and remained like that until she heard noise of a door opening and someone walking out. She looked up and realized that someone was Alexis.

"Alex? What is it, did he wake up?!"

The ginger only shook her head, not saying anything. Instead she slowly walked away and sat down next to Beckett.

"Dad did something very dumb, and at the same time very incredible thing today; he saved your life." Alex began. "I don't approve, but also don't disapprove what he did." She continued. "I however know why he did it and that's enough for me not be angry at him or to you."

Alex wrapped her fingers around Beckett's hand and suddenly a small smile rose up on her lips.

"He loves you, you know?!"

Beckett trembled.

"How do you know? Did he tell you anything?"

"He didn't have to. I can see it in his eyes."

Alexis gave out a faint smile.

"All I mean is you have to be in there with us." She nodded towards her dad's room.

Kate looked at her for a moment then nodded and followed her in.

Inside the room Martha was sitting in a chair next to Castle's bed and was holding her son's hand.

Beckett and Alex took the two free chairs next to Rick's bed.

The three sat there for hours, but he still wasn't waking up.

After half an hour more Beckett's phone rang.

"That would be Ryan and Esposito." Beckett informed Martha and Alexis on her way out of Castles's room. "Yes?" She picked up, once out of the room.

"Beckett, it's us, Ryan and Esposito." She heard Ryan's voice.

"Could figure."

"We caught our guy."

Beckett's eyes suddenly widened.

"What? Really?!"

"Yes, he's been arrested a few minutes ago."

She couldn't help but smile into the phone.

"Thank you, guys!"

"Always, Beckett, always."

It made her heart fell; the one word Esposito had said was the thing what Castle always used to say to her.

"How is he?" Ryan interrupted the silence.

"Still unconscious."

That's when she heard a shriek from inside Castle's room.

Look, guys, I'll call you later, ok?!"

"Yeah, no problem." Esposito's voice came through the phone and they hung up.

Beckett slid the phone into her pocket, rushing back into the room only to stop dead in her tracks; Castle's eyes were open and he was smiling to his family.

Kate's lips curled into a wide smile.

When she opened the door and rushed inside everyone turned to look at that direction so now they were all staring at her.

Martha took Alexis' hand and pulling her out of the room she said, "We'll wait outside". And before either Beckett or Castle could object they were already out.

Beckett slowly walked towards his bed and sat on the chair next to it. Still smiling she reached and wrapped her fingers around his hand.

Castle smiled at her.

"I love you more."

Her eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I love you more." He repeated.

Kate's heart jumped, but she suddenly found herself lost for words.

"I thought I'd lose you." She said quietly. "I thought I'd lose you the same way I lost my mother."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easy, inspector Beckett!"

They both chuckled at that.

"All I'm trying to say is thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

He smiled and she saw that small rebel flame in his eyes lit up again.

"_Always_."


End file.
